


Alternate Trigger

by SugarAlien



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolutionaries, Rule 63, Some Plot, fem!Osamu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAlien/pseuds/SugarAlien
Summary: Osami Mikumo was an average, 15 years old junior high schooler, living in the battle field of Mikado City.Life was never hard for her even if they were in the middle of war, they've BORDER for that after all. The Border Defense Agency whose main goal was to protect the city and fight against Neighbor invasion for their world.Osami would've walked on a normal life, being a careless citizen with nothing to worry about but the basic safety in a warring city. Being another nameless somebody in the sea of Mikado City.Until, of course, the day she meets the mysterious new transfer student.Her fate changed like a roller coaster, and force her to walk on another path of life that involve her to Border and Neighbor in general.Facing the very war of their world.*shitty summary because I never really think of one but this will make it do... maybe =_=;





	1. Nice to meet you, Osami

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, do forgive me. Really. My English is suck. I'm a careless person.
> 
> Second of all, do expect OOC because it's fanfic, but this would faithfully follows on both the Manga and Anime's plotline and you can guess pretty much what happens next so I leave that to your imagination. 
> 
> Third of all, do enjoy. Even if it's too painful to read.

Four years ago, monsters known as 'Neighbors' appeared through mysterious gate and began a large assaults against the people of Mikado City. Nothing seems to defeat this Neighbors, not even humanity most advanced war weapons had the chances against them, and many people died or went missing during the invasion. However, when humanity hopes seems to fade, a mysterious group appeared out of nowhere and defeated the Neighbors using Neighbor's technology called Triggers. The group then became an organization that called themselves as Boder Defense Angency or for short; Border, an organization that independently studied the Neighbor technology and fought to protect our world. Their Headquarters was then built at the center of Mikado City (where the gateway to another world first appeared) with their primary goal was to defend the city against Neighbors invasion.

 

Four and a half years later, gates still open occasionally, yet suprisingly, some of the citizens remain behind and somehow, people of Mikado City have grown used to the occasional explosions and flashes that happens within the city, that more or less they have return to their everyday lives. Although, this peace among them may also due to their high confidences in Border as the frontline defender against Neighbors.

 

Osami Mikumo, an average, 15 years old junior high schooler included. She slided the door of Class 3-3, and as usual, the classroom was buzzing with noises from all over the student bodies. She smiled softly at that, a battlefield or not, everyone needs to carry on with their lives and move forward for a better future, right? Or atleast an optional future to look forward to.

 

“Good morning everyone!” She greeted towards occupants of the classroom with a bright smile, not really expecting anyone to return it back, and that's how things goes for the past 3 years or so with her and her classmates. It's just being her usual self, she likes being polite, and there's nothing wrong about greeting people in the morning. Not like they were any strangers to her, even if they were never that close to begin with.

 

“Ah, good morning Micchan! Uwaah, you dyed your hair again?” One of the girl point out at her hair. “It looks so cool!”

 

She just laughed and nodded at them as she tugged a strand of her newly Ash Brown hair, she got her hair done by one of Mikado City's famous hairdresser and one of the few beauty parlour that still remain strong in business in this city. “Yeah, I got it done at a promotion price since they're doing promotional campaign this month. I recon for you to go there Saya-chan!” She give them a peace sign with her hand.

 

“Really, then I'm so going to bring Akame there after school!”

 

Osami giggled, “Sure.”

 

“Osu, Micchan.”

 

"Good morning, Mikumo-san!”

 

Osami walked toward her assigned seat, the second row at the back beside the window that has a nice view of the whole cityscape. She took her sit and lazily propped an arm on the table, where she rested a side of her face toward the views, her finger tips drumming quietly against the surface of her table. It was during this moment of tranquality, in a room full of noisy teenagers that another habit of her emerged: paying close attention towards people's conversation (notes: eavesdropping) and their general body languages.

 

Although, she noted that today's topic was primarily about Border. Thought it was always like that since the past four years.

 

"I took this battle shot yesterday with a 360 photo~"

 

"Whoa, the Neighbour's huge!"

 

A group of boys enthusiastically gushed over something on someone's smartphone. Judging from their reactions, it's probably related to the most recent Neighbors invasion this week, still a hot topic among the media since Border still didn't give away any of their usual clarification yet.

 

"Did you hear that Border recruited Sampai's boyfriend?"

 

"For real?! No way!"

 

Those girls definitely had nothing to do about that nameless person's boyfriend being a Border agent. If they want to be a part of Border, they can always enlist themselves. She heard that it was fairly easy to get in, like basic fitness test, basic written test and an interview for every listing in candidates.

 

"I wanna join Border too! 'Trigger, on'!"

 

"Yeah right."

 

"Don't bother."

 

You wouldn't know. It's not possible.

 

Speaking about Border, didn't I meet one of them during that ‘time’…?

 

That's weird… When did I ever meet them? She stared questioningly at a fat cutton cloud. I had a feeling I've meet at least one of them before.

 

But when? Where? How?

 

That was the exact moment that Osami was hit by a sudden flash of unknown memories recuring inside her head like an old movie; a blaring alarm, a black hole had appeared above her as a huge Neighbor had appeared out of it, it scared me more than anything when I saw it, but in a flash it had been sliced half apart with a slash of a sword like weapon —somehow I knew what it was; ‘a Trigger called Scorpion’— by a guy in a dark aquamarine jacket, a white T-shirt underneath it while he had his eyes hidden over a mint tinted sun glasses… and all of that occured before her very on eyes…

 

“Yo! Are you alright, Megane-kun?” was the first thing he said to me with a glint on his sun glasses and mysterious like grin on his face as thick black smoke swirlling dramatically behind him, I couldn't move nor answered him back and my whole body was drenched with cold sweats, fear, against the ground of dirt and dust…

 

“Give that back!”

 

“Shut it, pipsquek.”

 

Who was tha—thump!?! “Ugh...” A sudden small impact had brought her out from her musing.

 

A pencil case dropped infront of her. She blinked at it while rubbing off the sudden shock behind her head, it was quite a simple one (no design and plain), wonder who this belongs to? That's when she heard a loud laugh coming from the back of the classroom.

 

“I totally miss your pass dude.”

 

“You weren't even close from catching it.”

 

“Hah. That was so lame.”

 

Her forhead twitched. Oh, the usual shenanigan from the three low life of 3-3 class. She clutch on the simple cylinderic stationary case.

 

“Oi, Micchan, toss that to me.” Hitobaka grinned.

 

Osami looks at them severely with her green emotionless eyes. She strode pass them and give it back to the poor nervous boy. She was never a fan of watching the powerless being bullied by idiots, afterall. “Here.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Ah, thank you, Mikumo-san!” the boy thanked her before scrambled away to his seat like a newborn kid, probably too scared to be in the presence of the class troublemakers.

 

“Wohoo~ so cool~”

 

“Micchan being so cool again~ it's annoying~”

 

Osami zeroed a sharp glance on the 3 idiots, took a deep breath, and let out an hopeless sigh, “You guys seriously needs to grow up, what if that guy rattles you guys out to Sensei? I'm sure all of you will be in trouble, idiots.”

 

“Oh, common' we're just pulling his legs, man him up!” they laughed together careslessly.

 

“Beside aren't you the one that's going into trouble with the Sensei? What's up with that gettup.” Fuji points out. “Not like we're complaining, since you're our class 3-3 only beauty. Say want to have a date with m—” She saw Fuji stumble down on his knees as the ringleader of the Sanbaka group strike a hit right on his guts. “Shut it, Fuji.”

 

Osami rolled her eyes at them, so they still found fault in someone else, that's how complete douches the Sanbaka were, oh well, “Whatever.” She shrugged them off and took a sit back. She may be getting on the school bad side with her convenient ‘Rules Breaker!’ appearance but at least everyone's thinks that they're better than her, which was the entire purpose of her ‘misleading’ gettup in the first place. Osami stared boredly at the clear blue sky as she tuned into her habit once more, head resting against her folded arms, her back relaxed.

 

“Oh, yeah, do you think that the transfer student going to be coming today?”

 

“Ah, that must be the reason why the teacher comes in late!”

 

“That's rare for someone to transfer in here. I mean we're in Mikado City, I can only see people transfering out.”

 

“Yeah that's right, it is very rare for someone transfering into the war zone after all.”

 

“Do you think it's going to be a Border agent?”

 

A Border... agent…? Osami raised a delicate brow in interest at the new information, a new transfer student going to be in her class? In this year school term? That's quite unusual all together, alright.

 

**=3=**

 

While a few block aways from Third Mikado City Middle School, a traffic accident had made a scene with the blaring siren of paramedic ambulance in the background, yet with no single fatal casualities on the victim side— Eh?

 

“Are you sure you're really okay?” And “You don't feel any pain on any of your body?” were the baffled plus worried questions that both shots from the paramedic and officer incharge to the said victim, a young boy with snow white hair.

 

“No. I'm fine.” The white haired boy imformed them with unpertubed calmness, it might have been a complete relief to the both adults if not for the fact that he was the who got hit by the car in question…

 

“But you…” the officer tried to ask again.

 

“You were hit by the car...” the unfortunate driver exclaimed.

 

“Don't worry, I'm fine. Not a scratch. But what about you? Your car got banged up pretty badly.” He pointed out while patting away some dirt and dust that had caught on his school uniform…

 

“No, no, it's okay, don't worry about it! As long as you're fine and okay!” It was the driver turn to hastily reassured the boy with cold sweats running down on the side of his face, he almost killed the boy after all…

 

“Well if you said so. I still need to file a report. So please tell me your name and address, kid.” The officer pulled out his notepad.

 

The boy smiled and began to introduce himself, “Kuga. My name is Kuga Yuma. And my address is...er...”

 

A black substance materialize, that somehow none took a noticed of, from inside of the boy's collar and whispered, (…Mikado City, 8-5-1, Rokudou cho)

 

“It's Mikado City, 8-5-1, Rokudou cho.”

 

**=3=**

 

“Wow. Japan is a pretty dangerous place.” Yuma exclaimed to none while running down the street at a top speed.

 

(You should pay more attention.) The black substance once again materialized from Yuma's uniform, but this time it took more solid form, like robot or a black rice cooker robot with rabbit ears and legs to be precise. (Without me, Yuma would have been hurt.) The robotic rice cooker speak out.

 

“Well, you were the one who make me rush, Replica.” He stopped to look at his companion.

 

(And you're the reason we need to rush. You're 25 minutes late.) Replica imformed to his young master with a twitch of his ear.

 

“Ah. Yikes!” He began to run again. “I shouldn't have gone to see ‘the base’ before.” Yuma berated to himself, for his decision was the very reason to how his morning ended up in such a mess in the first place. “I should've gone to ‘school’ first.”

 

“Can I use trigger?” He asked his rice cooker guardian, he had an idea, but it needs more insight  to it before he could act on.

 

(It's not my decision, but you're the one to decides that, Yuma.)

 

He nodded. “Then I won't.”

 

**=3=**

 

While at the teacher's office of Third Mikado City Middle School…

 

“No one is answering the phone?” Moribayashi-sensei, a stern looking middle-aged man with glasses asked skeptically to Mizunuma-sensei, the young homeroom teacher for class 3-3, Yuma's assigned class.

 

“Yes.” Mizunuma-sensei nodded worriedly.

 

“Late on his first day? I should've refused him as a transfer student if I knew he brings this much trouble…” The stern teacher complained.

 

 

* * *

 

“Whoa, everyone is really wearing the same uniform.” Yuma said in amazement as he peered into one of the classroom in the hallways. “Is it a kind of fashion?”

 

(These are the clothes that the school management decided they should wear. It represent the instituation to which they belongs.) Replica mechanically explained to his clueless charge.

 

Yuma nodded thoughtfully as the mechanical explaination slowly sinking. “I get it. Like a military uniform.”

 

Suddenly, the door behind Yuma slided open, and revealing a curious teacher. “…And which class are you from?”

 

* * *

 

“Kuga. My name is Kuga Yuma. I may look short but I'm really 15 years old. Please pardon my tardiness.” Yuma introduced himself and proceed with a 90 degree bows, Replica told him beforehand that people in Japan do this as a sign of their respect and sincere apology.

 

Evidently, he believe there has a slight mishap in Replica's intel, since his sincerity has been received with mocking laughs from his new ‘classmates’.

 

““Tardiness” he said?”

 

“Where is he from?”

 

“Kuga-kun had been living overseas since recently. This is his first time living in Japan. I hope everyone in this class can get along well with him and able to give him some guidances if he so needed it.” Mizunuma-sensei imformed the whole class.

 

**@3@**

 

“Is he a foreigner?”

 

“More like a returnee, right?”

 

Kuga. Yuma…? Osami stared at the new transfer student, he had tuff of white hair and red irises, a symptom of albinism? Is he going to be alright? Do he need a special medical attention? But—

 

“Sensei, he's wearing a ring! Isn't that a violation of the school regulation?” Mitsubaka shouted out from his table behind her, bringing everyone's close attention to the boy in the front of class. Does this 3 idiots even know how to get a rest? It's the boy first day, right? (Though, she didn't really notice that Kuga-kun was wearing one in the first place and really, this is the only part Mitsuba pays attention to?)

 

Moribayashi-sensei inspected Kuga-kun sharply with a glint of his glasses. Osami knew that while Moribayashi-sensei maybe a strict teacher and on a rare case, a compassionate one that cares for his students well-being, but he's also responsible for overseeing the conduct of discplines among student bodies in this school, and he took his job pretty seriously. So there's no way he would let this kind of things slide easily with a shrug of shoulders. “…a ring?”

 

“Oh my, it's true. Kuga-kun, accessories are not allowed in school.” She heard Mizunuma-sensei reproved of him.

 

“Hm?” Kuga looked at his finger, a bit confused.

 

“Please, took it off! I will keep it for now.” Osami closed her eyes expectedly with a sigh, see there's no way Moribayashi-sensei would let it slide that easily, even if you're a transfer student or not, while watching at Moribayashi-sensei outstretched hand, expecting the already flustrated Kuga-kun to handover his ring.

 

“Eh?! I can't.” Kuga pouted with a frown while looking at his ring with troubled looks on.

 

“Hah? What do you mean you can't? Just hand it over.” Moribayashi-sensei tried to take it off forcefully from Kuga's finger. Thus began a tug of war between them.

 

“No, I really can't! Listen to me!”

 

“Accessories are prohibited! This is written in the school regulation. If you're here, you've to obey it.” Moribayashi-sensei reprimand him, sounding a bit harsh.

 

“Wha—!” Osami stared worriedly at Kuga-kun's dejected figure, “Then I'm quiting school. Sorry for bothering...” He can't be serious, right? It's his first day in school! She has to do something to help him.

 

“What!? Now, wait a minute!—”

 

Osami raised her hand up quickly, successfully getting both the teachers, the transfer student and the whole class attentions. “Sensei, don't you think he has good reason for it? If he'd remove that ring, otherwise.”

 

“Reason?” Osami nodded at Moribayashi-sensei.

 

“Mikumo-san…”

 

Kuga stared at the girl with the sharp, light yellowish green eyes curiously, he didn't sense any secondary malicious objective nor falsity in her but the strong desire to help him.

 

“There you go, it's the nice Micchan on the roll again.”

 

“We got a really refined young lady here.”

 

She twitched in annoyance at what the Sanbaka said offhandedly.

 

The heated situation calmned down a bit as Moribayashi-sensei began to ask Kuga-kun again, this time around a bit more less hostile. “So what's the reason why you can't remove that ring?”

 

“It's a memento from my parents—” All of sudden, Kuga's explaination was cut off by the 3 idiots again…

 

“Sensei, the comic that you took yesterday belongs to my late grandpa!”

 

“And so was the game you took from me last week!” Fujibaka added.

 

“Be quiet both of you!” Moribayashi-sensei warned at them. “And you! Do you expect me to believe a story like that?” Go figure, Moribayashi-sensei was still unconvinced.

 

“But it's the truth.” Kuga flat out insisted. Osami frowned, she feels bad for him, the ring looks really important to him yet Moribayashi-sensei was still unconvinced.

 

“Sensei, I also brought a whole bunch of them to school too.” Everyone stared wide eyed at her, as she pulled out a pink pouch where she stored away her jewellery and accessories alike. She never really needed them and only bought it for her ‘rebellious’ gettup and some were for her female friends, walked up to the front and hand it over to her teacher. “Here, Sensei. You can take mine instead of Kuga-kun's ring. His ring is more important and precious compared to all this.”

 

“And I'm sure this went against the school regulation.” Her voice dropped lower while staring dead on Moribayashi-sensei with a hollow and emotionless unblinked green eyes, that made the said teacher drenched in cold sweat. Flabagasted, Moribayashi-sensei took the pouch from her, “This—you both— Mikumo, meet me after school in the teacher's office!” He ordered. “And yo—you Kuga, I will make an exception for that ring.”

 

“Mizunuma-sensei, a moment please.” Moribayashi-sensei muttured before he stormed out from the classroom.

 

“Ah, Yes. Everyone please study on your own.” She annouced to the whole class, and proceed to talk to Kuga. “Kuga-kun, your desk is over there.” She pointed out towards an empty table at the back row beside the Mikumo girl's seat.

 

“Mikumo-san, please take care of him.” Mizunuma-sensei instructed to Mikumo before she left the classroom to themselves.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Kuga grinned with an offered hand out to the girl that more or less had step in to help him, Replica told him that the people in Japan and on Earth generally do this as sign of acquaintances or friendship.

 

Osami stared at him for a second, curious, suspicious, before she concede with a thin smile and took the offered hand in hers.

 

“You, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Why is your hair white?” Futatsuki-san started asking Kuga-kun after half an hour since the teacher left. Osami ears twitched at that, she was also infact curious about the whole white hair thing…

 

“It used to be black, but it suddenly turned white one day.”

 

“No way!”

 

“It's true.”

 

So it's a natural phenomenan… Good grief, he's not in a situation that's need medical attention. Osami let out a sigh of relief that she unknowingly hold.

 

“Where do you used to live in overseas?” this time it was Ichinose-san who throws the questions.

 

“Hmm… All over the place, really.” Kuga supplied.

 

Osami glances at Kuga-kun from the corner of her eyes, he's not really from Border, right? I mean, he doesn't looks like one and he's far too relaxed to be one, plus he seems far too childish to be a soldier. I guess that's how rumor works. She was about to ignore the transfer student, before, she saw multiply snowballs paper bounced off from behind Kuga-kun's head. Osami looks behind her, the 3 idiots was trying hard to keep themselve from laughing.

 

She rolled her eyes and she would have nagged those Sanbaka if not for Kuga-kun to stood up from his sit and confront them directly himself.

 

“Um. What's this for?” Kuga-kun had asked them with one of those crumpled paper in his hand.

 

“It's a greeting. A greeting.” Hitobaka said with a wave of his hand and an obvious sneer.

 

“Oi, you guys knock that off—” Osami began, before a book was thrown square on to her face, which she let out flinched sound because of the impact.

 

“You stay out of this Micchan.” Hitobaka warned at her.

 

Kuga glanced at her for a moment then hummed, “I see. A greeting, huh.” and began to rumple the paper to small bit sizes in his hand, and in a flash, he shot it directly on Hitobaka forehead with a flick of his thumb. It was a forceful shot that left Hitobaka falls backward on his sit, and had everyone and Osami taken aback .

 

“What's that for?!”

 

“Oh? I'm returning your greeting.” Kuga grinned childishly while every girls in class giggled at the scene.

 

Ah, he might not look like it but he's is a fighter, Osami thought ridiculously. Maybe, he's really from Border.

 

“You damn, shrimpy!” Hitobaka stood up from the ground and seized on Kuga-kun's collar in anger. “You're a boring liar. Is this how you make friends?” Kuga-kun commented lazily, unbothered by how he was pratically manhandled up from the ground.

 

“Both of you stop this instant!” Osami shouted in-between them, as her hand went straight towards Hitobaka ear and twist it, which gunner a painful howl from him. “Especially, you Hitobaka!?”

 

“Ow, Ow, Ow! You crazy bitch! Let go of—OW!”

 

“Shut up! This is payback for throwing that book on my face and generally being rude to Kuga-kun.”

 

The remaining Sanbaka could only look at their leader forlornly. They're not going to step in, if they did, Micchan's probably going to divert her rampage on them and that makes them shudder in horror. Micchan might not look like it but the strength she put on her grip was not something to be brush off with a laugh, it was one that the Sanbaka had learn from their painfully past experiences in dealing with the girl anger.

 

“There it is! Micchan super painful ear twisting attack!” Someone exclaimed from somewhere that makes the whole  lassroom filled with laughther and giggles. While Kuga had watched the whole ordeal with mild amusement and newly interest to the very same girl who once again had step in to help him.

 

Luckily, the whole incident had been stopped by the return of Mizunuma-sensei, and the class proceed as usual with the Sanbaka's leader barely lifting his head up due to the mild inflaming he suffered on one of his ear.

 

**=3=**

 

(What do you think of school, Yuma?) A mini Replica asked him while he waited for Mikumo to come back from the school office, she had invited him to walk home together.

 

“It's a pretty interesting place. Everyone seems nice.” Kuga said absentmindedly, while tracing nonsense on the pavement with the end of his shoe.

 

(Ah, but you seems to be getting along well with this Mikumo. It's good to make friends, Yuma. Especially when we're here in Yugo's birth country.)

 

“You think so? She's an interesting person, too straight forward and honest. She even helped me a lot this morning in class.” Umu, and a lot stronger than she seems to be, was left unsaid.

 

(It seems like Yuma is growing up. Yugo would have been proud of you.)

 

“What do you—” Kuga began to ask but stopped short as he saw Mikumo running on his way.

 

“Kuga-kun, I'm sorry for holding you up for so long. Moribayashi-sensei is pretty angry at me that he couldn't stop from scolding.” Mikumo apologized as she took a deep breath, before she straighten up to look at him with a laugh. “Let's go!”

 

**@3@**

 

“I'm sorry about earlier, it might've left a pretty bad impression on you about Japanese school in general... And it's even so on your first day as a transfer student.” Osami started from beside him, “But I assure you that not everyone are like that in Japan so urm…On behalf of them, I apologise for their rudeness.” She apologized to him with a bow of her head.

 

“Umu. It's fine.” Kuga assured her with a duck face. “And really, you don't have to apologise to me, you did help me back then. By the way, thanks for helping.”

 

“You're welcome.” She nodded at that, before adding, “Then you should just ignore them, I mean those 3 idiots, the next time they pick a fight with you.”

 

“Umu. Why?” Kuga asked curiously.

 

“Because fighting back just makes things worse. Things like chasing after you and want to pay you back for embarassing them.”

 

“You say that but didn't you make that last move on them. I mean the ‘ear twisting attack’ thing.” Kuga pointed out, with his hands copying her former actions complete with a silly face.

 

Osami blushed, how embarassing, did she really left such an impression to Kuga-kun? “That's because they went too far with their joke… But still, you shouldn't resort to fighting.” She insisted on him.

 

“Then, what should I've done?”

 

She looks forward and said. “Tell them to stop or ignore them entirely. They will get bored easily when you do that and they wouldn't even bother you again. But most importantly…” She paused, and looks at Kuga with another smile. “Just don't stoop to their level.”

 

Kuga thought about her words before, he rested his arms behind his head. “Heh… Is that how you do in Japan?” Osami stopped her steps with interest, curious at him.

 

“Until now, in all the countries that I've went to, fighting back to survive is pretty much considered normal and acceptable.” Kuga said to her casually with his usual duck face.

 

“That's…” Osami stared at him closely, was that the reason he looks like a fighter? Because he had lived in such a place that needs him to constantly fight back in order to survive? Because he was parentless? An orphan? Like there was something pushing her forward, she then steps toward him, and unsuspectedly proceed to pinch both of his, soft and plump, cheeks in hers. “Then you can make an exception here in Japan. In this country, you've as many options to choose from, on how to solve and deal with problems, one step a time and not limited only to your brute and fist to survive.”

 

They look into each other eyes, honest passionate green against a hard-to-read red, for a whole minutes before Kuga nodded, again he didn't sense any malicious secondary objective from her nor there was any hidden lies in general. “Umu. Understood. I will try not to fight.” Osami still look at him a while longer, trying to see if he really did consider her suggestions before she let go of his cheeks and in complete silent, they resumed their walks.

 

Until there was someone called out for Kuga's attention ahead of their path.

 

“Yo, Chibi! Got a moment to spare.” Hitobaka calls out, with a number of people behind him. Osami realise what their true attention was, they're going to ganged up on him. That's how petty Hitobaka was towards Kuga.

 

“We'll drag you if we have to.” Mitsubaka added with his ugly chin jutted out from behind Hitobaka.

 

“Sure.” Kuga followed them, before his steps were halted by a gentle tug to his hand. He looks down at the soft hands and to Osami's. Kuga notes that she was giving him a disprove looks and a shook of head, but still, she said “I will follow you.”

 

“Oi, Micchan. Getting all chummy chummy on the new guy now?” Fujibaka teased her. Actually, he's pretty much jealous at that shrimpy right now.

 

“Go home already or you will get it to.” Hitobaka threatens her, which she answered with a glare.

 

“I'm in charge of taking care of Kuga-kun. So any problem of his, is also a responsiblity of mine. So stop all these nonsense this instant before I call the police on you and your friends.” Osami threatened them, still with her stubborn glare. It's not even a day yet, and the girl cease to amazes Kuga so much, there and then he decides that Osami was a monster for someone in needs, even if it wasn't any of her concern in the first place. It painfully remind him of his old man, a selfless idiot.

 

“Then we have no choices then.” Hitobaka gave a sign to his gang, “Drag them with us.”

 

 

* * *

 

Osami falls flat on the ground as she felt the strong impact ringing through her ears from her, now, stinging cheek. Ah, it's going to leave an ugly bruise on her face tomorrow. She could also taste the iron inside her mouth, did she accidentally nicked herself in the process?

 

“Oi. Oi. Oi. Why the heck are you sheilding that guy for Micchan!” Hitobaka shouted at her, she could hear the slight fear in his voice, the punch was never intended for her all along. Ah, this was the real idiot self all along, a scared teenager, if you're afraid of hitting girls, you should've think first before pulling people into this mess.

 

“You guys…What you're doing now is unfair…” She mumbled while picking herself right up back from the ground, nursing her cheek with the back of her hand. “You're winning by sheer numbers.”

 

“No, having a fairly large number of people is the basis for every fight.” Kuga imformed with a duck face from beside her, “And you could've just stay aside and watch instead of joining in.”

 

“Really? I've never been in a fight before, so that's a first for me.” She said to him with a faint smile, while reverting her sharp gaze back at the idiots, “And as for you guys. Didn't you even notices? We're in the Forbidden Zone. Which means, only officials from Border are allowed to enter here and most importantly you bloody blockheads, we will be done for if there's a Neighbor attack here!” Osami yelled out in anger at them. She thought that with what she told them, she could at least put some sense in those heads and stops this pointless fight. Instead, she received a hard kick to her stomach that took off her bearing which left her kneeling and coughing harshly on the ground, again.

 

“Tch, stop your yelping, you bitch. We all saw that sign. Did you think we can't read Japanese, Ah?” Hitobaka glared menacingly down at her, trying to be all tough when he's probably be guilty right now.

 

“You don't get it do you? There's no one here, you see. Why don't you try calling out for ‘help’?” Mitsubaka makes a mocking action. “See no one can hear you at all. And it's the best place to beat up people.”

 

“Hey, your girlfriend is receiving the beating for you. Didn't you think that you should at least go and save her like a white knight now?” Fujibaka said, teasing Kuga. To be honest, he doesn't feel right to beat up a girl, not to mention their class beauty.

 

“Save her? Me? Why?” Kuga asked them, feigned confused. “She got into this herself. So she should be taking responsible for it by herself.” Osami looks at him from the ground with relief, at least he's going by his words.

 

“Wow, the shrimp is cruel to our Micchan.”

 

“He's a demon alright. A demon.”

 

“Oi, Micchan, did you hear that? He'd abandoned you so do go and protect him anymore.”

 

They laughed out loud at both of them.

 

“Why? What did I say...?” Kuga give a clueless glance at Osami, which she only replied with an akward smile and a sweat drop.

 

Osami still glared at them, “He's right you know. As what he said, I dug my own grave so I should at least dug my way out by my own means. Beside I did said, I'm taking care of him, so this is also partly my responsiblity.” She tried to stand up on her feet again, only to fall, and fall down on one knees again with a hiss.

 

Hitobaka tch-ed at her, “Look I don't have any problem with you, Micchan but…” He pick up a wooden stick from an old rubble nearby, “I'm way pissed off with this Shrimpy!” and began a stride attack on Kuga with a swing of that stick.

 

“Kuga-kun look out!”

 

Only for Kuga to move out quickly, and stops Hitobaka swing with the palm of his hand and retaliated with a praticed moves by stomping on his foot that left a soft crack sound, that left Hitobaka to howl out in pain.

 

“Is it my turn, now?” Kuga asked with his duck face while holding the former wooden stick, “Or maybe…it's already over?” and threw the it off on the side, with a great sinister looks in his eyes, Osami gulped driedly at that, he's dangerous, she thought.

 

That's when the whole place broke with a loud resounding alarm, it had took everyone attention with suprise.

 

‘It's the alarm from the Border base.’ Osami noted, this is bad.

 

(Yuma. They will be here soon.) Replica warned.

 

[Gate activity warning. Gate activity warning. Attention citizens: Gate activity detected within the Forbidden Zone. Please, take appropriate measure.]

 

A warp hole with swirlling darkness appeared and comes through it was a huge monster. Neighbor!

 

“Oh. It's a Bamster.” Kuga mumbled casually.

 

Osami stood up beside him, her blood running cold looking at the sight, while the previous pain she suffered was forgotten at the back of her mind. “It's a Neighbor!” She looks at the Sanbaka and his gang, “Run!”, which they did after they saw the large monsteric Neighbor. As if sensing the human running away from it, the Neighbour then in turn trying to chase after them.

 

“Oh, lucky. Let's move it, Mikumo.” Kuga told her, already carrying both of their bags on his shoulders. Osami might had followed him, if not for seeing Hitobaka fall face on the ground from the corner of her eyes, it must be from the attack he received earlier. She clench both of her hands, she stopped right on her track and told Kuga this, “Go ahead of me, Kuga! I'm going to help them first!”, and run at her fullest speed to help that idiot before the Neighbors could even reach him. Kuga could only stared at her with wide eyes, “What is that girl trying to do now?”

 

“Get out from here, Hitosuke!” Osami pulled the fallen idiot up with her meager strength, and wrap his arm around her neck as a supporter.

 

“I'm trying!” Hitobaka shouted back.

 

“Then try harder!” They might get away from here, if not for the Neighbors approaching them from behind at a fast pace. Both of them weren't going to make it out of here with her strength and an injured leg, she thought, then I've to act fast. “Sorry, Hitosuke but you've to make it out on your own now.” Osami mumbled, as she felt that the Neighbor was nearing them with it's large mouth gape open, ready to swallow it's prey, then she let go of Hitobaka arm around her and pushed him away as far as possible, before she was eaten up by the Neighbor.

 

“Micchan!” Hitobaka cried for her.

 

“What are you looking for!? Run!” Osami yelled at him, while she was kicking and hitting inside the Neighbor's mouth, struggling hopelessly. Tears welled in both of her eyes. Like hell she was going to cry now of all things, she gritted, I promised not to cry anymore.

 

**=3=**

 

While a few meters away, Yuma, whom had watched the whole scene unfold before him, said to a floating Replica, “This world is full of fools. But she's at the top of every fools. Replica, can I use my Trigger?” He asked the floating black rice cooker.

 

(It's not my decision, but you're the one to decides that, Yuma.)

 

He nodded with confirmation. “Trigger on.”

 

(Acknowledge.) Replica warped around Yuma's body, forming a black bodysuit with red lining on it.

 

“Let's go, Replica.” Yuma start to run directly at the Bamster at a top speed. “Bound.” He ordered. (Understood.) A blue circle appeared on the ground, and jump on it, with it he kicked on the Bamster's head dead on, where the impact had made it loosen the grip on it's prey. When Yuma saw that the Mikumo girl had fallen out of the Bamster mouth's  safely onto the ground, then he proceed with, “Double Boost!”, punching down on the Bamster from the air and destroying the large monster explosively.

 

“Yo. Are you alright, Mikumo?” Yuma asked the girl, dust and dirt swirlling around him, whom had a dazed looks on.

 

‘Yo! Are you alright, Megane-kun?’ Both of them are the same. Mikumo thought, they both are crazily strong. Before she shook her head lightly and pushing up her body off the ground a bit with a light groan, her long hair was tangled from all the pushing around she had experiences today and luckily, there was no bones broken nor sprained, but her whole body would definitely felt sore tomorrow.

 

Though, there's one thing she needs to do first, “I never come around with the introducing, right?” She looks at Yuma and said. “My name is Osami. Osami Mikumo. Nice to meet you.” She hold up her hand to him.

 

“You... You're really a weird one.” Yuma pulled her up on her feet, “You too. Osami.”

 

“You shouldn't run off just like that if you're that weak.” He said to her while Mikumo dusted herself, from her uniform to her knees. “You could've get yourself killed.”

 

“I just believe that, that's the right and best thing to do at that moment.” She looks at him with a smile. “Thanks for helping me by the way.”

 

“Welcome. How about the others? The one that you're trying to help.”

 

“Hmm. I think those Sanbaka and his gang made it out here unscathed.” She reconfirmed.

 

“You're really strange, you know. You could've left them there and let them dealt with it themselves, didn't they bullied you? Aren't you being a bit reckless for helping those kind of people?” Yuma frowned at her.

 

“Hmm. Then that wouldn't be right, beside they're just a bunch of petty teenagers. Sooner or later they'll grow up and realise that their action had caused others unhappiness. Beside those three aren't as bad as you think they tried to be…” She said to him casually with a slight of wise maturity. “By the way, if you've a Trigger with you, you must be working for Border?”

 

“No. I don't work for them.” He imformed her, she raised an eyebrow at that, “This Trigger belongs to my old man. But he'd already passed away, though. ‘If someday I die, go to Japan. My friend works for Border.’ He always said that. That's why I'm in Japan.” Yuma said while looking at his ring, the ring that he tried to protect away earnestly from the teacher's, she noted. So that's a Trigger…

 

“So the one that worked for Border was your father?”

 

“No. No. My old man only knew someone who works at Border.” He shook his hand in disprove, with his duck face on. “My old man didn't have anything to do with them.”

 

Mikumo looked at him, confused. “That can't be right. Only agents from Border use Trigger... Or at least, that's how I heard it.”

 

“Hm. But that rules only applies to this world.” He said casually, “I came across from the other side of the Gate. I'm what you would call a Neighbor.” Yuma said with a bright smile on his face, the huge Border Headquarters building looming right behind him.

 

“Wha—A Neighbor?”

 

 


	2. Japanese Neighbor, Kuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osami makes an emotionless character that doesn't mind a little injuries and a harmful threats by street thugs. Instead, she can help but being the nagging mother to Yuma for using violence against violence. Also, Burger has a complete mess of history despite just squishing everything in the middle of two buns (very bad jokes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =3= this is Yuma  
> @3@ this is Osami
> 
> of their 3rd person POV.

“Oi, wait a second, Kuga-kun!” Osami chased after the short boy. “What do you mean you're a Neighbor? That thing back then was a Neighbor.” She insisted, still confused over the whole things that Kuga had told her.

 

Kuga look at her in wonder, just what was she saying all about, then he remembered about the Bamster that attacked them. “Oh. No. No. You got it all wrong. That big thing back then was a Trion Soldier. They're automated weapons built by Neighbors. Neighbors are humans like me that live across the Gate.”

 

What? Neighbors are human like him, so that's also means human like her and everyone else that live in this world? Kuga had probably misunderstood her troubled looks for, that he quickly said this with a wave of his hands, like he was trying to deny something that he didn't do it at all. “But I didn't call that thing over. Our world also has lots of different people in it.”

 

“Didn't Border tell everyone in this world anything about this?” Kuga had asked her, the sun had already set and the sky had turn dark when both of them had reach the city plaza. They had resumed their walks, which she didn't really remember the point of anymore.

 

“No. I've never heard anything like that before. It's sounds nonsense in the first place.” Osami shook her head lightly, no, they didn't and if they did. “Then the informations might've been limited to the people that works within Border or the higher ups only. It's probably a classified informations, something that can't be revealed to civilian so lightly...” She stopped her steps at that, paled at the sudden realisation, and now she knows all about it. She's going to be alright, right? She's not going to face some heavy penalty for knowing something like this, right?

 

Kuga didn't know but at the sight of the girl beside him turning completly pale with the already purpling bruise on her face had made him slightly worried. “This situation is pretty different from what my old man told me.” He mumbled to himself.

 

(Running away from the site is a wise decision.) Replica assured his troubled young master.

 

Like an idea that had been blessed to him, Kuga decides on the moves. Yosh!

 

“Listen up, Osami. Forget everything I said before.” Kuga suddenly declared with crossed hands infront of him which made the girl in question even more baffled. “I'm not a Neighbor. I'm just your 100% average Japanese.”

 

“Wait! Trying to say that now, makes you even more suspicious, you know.” Osami pointed out.

 

“Nonsense if I'm a Neighbor. Suspicious if I'm a Japanese.” Kuga mumbled to himself with a pout.

 

“So which is it then?” She asked him with a skeptic raise of her brows.

 

“I'm a Neighbor. Wait. Or am I Japanese?” Kuga said careslessly, and a bit confused. Then Osami broke into laugh at Kuga complete airheadedness and at the sheer ridiculousness he tried to cover up for, which he failed miserably. “Why are you asking that to yourself now? You've been quite confidence on what you're, 100% Japanese-kun.” Osami keeps her laugh down to a giggles, before she coughed and told him. “In truth, I don't really think that you're an evil person, even if you said that you're a Neighbor. You did, after all, rescued me earlier from them. So let's just settled it up with you being a harmless Japanese Neighbor, alright.” She broke into giggles again at her own play word.

 

Kuga looks at her, again she was really something. In just a day, he can't help but found a new respect in her, he had never acknowledge a single person like this in his whole life, but his father. Before a loud grumble made it out by his stomach broke between them loudly, which attract Osami's attention to him. She checks out the time on her phone, which shows that it's already pass dinner time.

 

“Say, are you hungry?” She asked him, which he nodded to. “Yeah, I'm starving. Let's go eat?”

 

“That sounds great but do you've any Japanese money with you?” Not like she couldn't afford to buy dinner for the both of them, but she needs to make sure that Kuga has the money of this world, he could be in trouble if he didn't have them. She could've also lend him some if he didn't have it with him.

 

“Yeah, but I've never used it before. Let's see…” However, she never expect him to pull out a whole bulk of ¥10 000 bills out of his bag. “I only have paper money though. Is a hundred of them would be enough to get something?” He flapped the bills casually to her, which really, it attracts the attentions of every passers-by near them and probably, some bad crowds.

 

“Y—you idiot, put that away quickly. Come on.” Osami shoved the money back inside his bag and as fast as she could, she hauled Kuga into a quick dash, away from the murmuring crowds. He said, it's his first time in Japan. But still, even if it's his first time, how overly ignorant can you get? Now we got ourselves into whole different level of danger.

 

 

* * *

 

“Listen up, Kuga-kun. You can't just flash out your money like that in public.” She scolded at him, as soon as both of them reached a certain corner with vending machines and a street light over them, and out of those crowds sight. “You'll cause both unwanted attention and danger for youself.”

 

“Oh, is that so.” He agreed casually, at this point he's too hungry to bother with the attics of this world. Osami clenched on the hadle of her bag in regrets, maybe if she hadn't ask if him pointless things like he had the money or not, he wouldn't have ended in this situation…

 

“You saw it yourself, how they react back there. So—”

 

Her eyes widens when an unknown person bumps against Kuga and falls down on the floor with a sudden howl of pain. Great, just when she was about to warn Kuga about the existences of criminality like street thugs and conmen in this city.

 

“Sorry—” Kuga's apology was dead on his lips.

 

“Oww! My legs!” The conman acted out, as he stood up, joined in by another fellow strangers on his side, a friend? “Dude, I think I broke my legs. Oi, brat! Look at what you did?”

 

This guys must have seen the money earlier, Osami noted.

 

“Hey, squirt pay us some compesation will you. ¥50 000. No. ¥100 000 should do just fine.” His friend trying to extort the money from Kuga.

 

“No, it really does hurt. So ¥100 000 for sure.” The man himself agreed on.

 

“You need money? For the doctor?” Kuga asked with a duck face.

 

“Hah!?”

 

“Don't play dumb!”

 

“Just ignore them, Kuga-kun. There's no way a bump like that would hurt him. Let's go.” Osami whispered to Kuga, as she pulled him away from those greasy strangers, which the boy agreed on. “Umu. You're right.”

 

They're were about to leave, when a gasp left her and she got pulled back by a strong arms, a knife against her bare neck. Her blood running cold. Why do I always end up in this situation? She lamented inside her head. “Kgh…”

 

“If I said my legs broken, it's broken. So hurry up and fork that money out, shrimp or...” One of the man tried to threaten Kuga with, “Something will happen to your pretty girlfriend here.” As he pulled her hair, showing Kuga where the knife would slit on her neck if he didn't comply as he was asked for.

 

“Alright then, I got it.” Kuga agreed on it, his hand slowly traveled to his bag's, when all of sudden, as fast as he could, he kicked the man on the very leg he claims as broken with a loud resounding hit, that made the man screamed on top of his lungs.

 

As soon as the man loosened his grasp on her and dropped his knife, she quickly knocks the man against his ribs with her elbow and runs back beside Kuga. “Umu. There, now it's really broken.” Kuga commented on it casually, he sounded like he had  accomplished something, which shocks everyone, including her. “Here. Your 10 sheets of paper.” He throws away the money on the horrified man's chest.

 

“Now we're even. Right?” He grinned down innocently at those two, drenched in cold sweats, who had scrambled off as fast as they could while taking away the money and knife with them.

 

“Okay, everything settled just fine.” He said with a visible blink on his face. “You're always getting in this situation, huh?”

 

“Which part is that fine?” She asked him stupidly, completly failing to recognize her own previous dangerous situation, Kuga noted. “You went too far with it. What if those men wanted revenge like those Sanbaka? Or worse report you to the officer and somehow people form Border get the wind of it, then your entire state as a Neighbor will be at stake here!”

 

Kuga grinned at her, he never even thought about the consequence of his actions, but Osami sure care for other's wellbeing before her own. “How do you know they would just do that? It was just right. I did as exactly as they told me what to do and you come out of it just fine. They should accept that.” He explained to her, somehow what he said made her realise that the Japanese Neighbor was a little different then any average human being. In morality, at least. “Though, Japan sure is a dangerous place, huh? I'll be more careful, next time.” But this also make her realise that Kuga didn't mean to be cruel, he just saw everything differently than hers.

 

“Now, let's go and get those food!” Kuga declared as he made a beeline to the nearest shops.

 

“Wait! I'll buy us something.” She stopped him in his track.

 

“No. I can pay it myself.” He tried to refuse her with his duck face.

 

“That's fine! Just leave it to me since you've saved me a lot today so let me, at least, repay you back for doing so. Beside I can see, that you're not used to live in Japan at all, yet. What if you run into those kind of sketchy people again?” Osami told him over, “So stay here and wait for me. Don't do anything fishy while I'm gone.” She instructed to him, she was about run to off when she halted on a thought which concerns her. “Ah, wait, Kuga, do you have something that you can't eat? Something that you dislike?”

 

“Hmm. No. Not that I know off. I guess, I can eat anything and everything you shove to me.” Kuga imformed her, which she nodded too and run off to get their food, she guess, for now, a burger set would do just fine for the both of them.

 

**=3=**

 

“Was a hundred wasn't enough?” Yuma inspected the bulk of money he has with him curiously. “Well, it's just a money made out of paper, anyway. But to think that you only needs 10 of them for a doctor…? So weird…”

 

“Hey there, kid!” Someone called out for him from the darkness of the street. Then three men appeared under the light before him, “We need some cash. Could you give us some?”

 

“What for? This is just paper. Is everyone in Japan are that poor?” Yuma asked curiously, somehow he was concerned if that's how things were here.

 

Those men grinned at each others. “That's not it. Actually, my parents are dying off a cronic disease. So even a little money will help to save them.” He sounds sympathetic and appalling all of sudden.

 

“In that case, I will give you this much.” Yuma said, as he eyed down on the stack of paper in his hand.

 

“Wow! You're a life saver.” The man said happily while stretching out for his hand to demand Yuma's money. “They're really on death's door now.”

 

Yuma stared at the man's hand, “But if you're lying. I'll beat you up.” He warned.

 

“It's the truth. I'm not lying to you.” The man grinned again, “Trust me.”

 

No. This man was lying. His eyes told him so.

 

**@3@**

 

Osami was humming a small happy tune, a bag of burger set in her hand, when she suddenly heard a loud familiar sounds of something getting smacked, which made her stop on her steps in wonder.

 

“Kuga-kun…?” That made her eyes widen in realisation and broke into a fast stride towards the place she previously left the boy. Did those street thugs found him again? What's her worried thought supplies, please be safe, Kuga.

 

**=3=**

 

The man falls flat against the wall as his wooly hat falls on his face. “You guys are a bunch of boring liars.” Yuma told them off, red eyes mocking at them within it's hollowness swirls.

 

“H—Hold on.” One of them tried to talk to him.

 

“I told you, right? I'll beat you up if you lied to me.” Yuma reminds them, and proceed with it.

 

Then with two more loud sounds of hard smacks. There's now three body joining up together against the wall.

 

“Kuga-kun!” Yuma heard Mikumo shout out for him somewhere from behind, he turns around and greets her happily. “Oh! Welcome back! Did you get us some food?”

 

“What in the world have you done?!” She asked him in her worried infused with panic self.

 

“Don't worry, Osami!” Yuma reassured her with a thumbs up and a cheshire grin on his face, “No broken bones this time... I think so.”

 

“T—that's not the main problem!” Mikumo protested at him.

 

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, you got into trouble as soon as I took my eyes off you…” She fussed over to him, while sipping on her drink. “Ever since you arived at school and even with those Sanbaka…” Both of them had found a spot on top of a dome climber at a nearby park, after once again, successfully running away from the site before any curious passer-by could've seen them on the scene.

 

“This is tasty…” Yuma commented at the round bread, with meat and vegetables inside it and something that's completly new to his sense of taste. “Ne, Osami. What do you call this?” He asked her, he held up the burger curiously and completly ignoring her previous comments.

 

Mikumo sigh hopelessly at him, and yet, she still answered, “It's a Hamburger or ‘burger’. It's an American invention that came to Japan after the World War II. What you're eating now called ‘Cheeseburger’.”

 

“American? World War II? Cheeseburger?” Yuma said as picked each words with curiousity.

 

“American, is what we calls people that belongs to a certain country,” Mikumo began to explain to him, “which in this case the country of America, or in their other name, the United State of America or short USA. It's a country that located in the West region of this world side. While, World War II, was the second war that involved multiply countries and nations in this world after the first one that mainly happens in Europe, again another set of different countries in the West, our country was a part of the second war around 80 years ago but that's a long history to be told. Hmm.. About, ‘cheeseburger’, it's just something that they added to the burger besides the meat and vegetables, which was cheese, hence they call it cheeseburger, I guess.” She finished with a simple sip of her drink.

 

“That sounds too complicated for a food.” Yuma commented as he continued to eat his, now he knows, burger. “It kindda is, when you put it like that. Ridiculous even.” Mikumo agreed with him as she giggles.

 

“That's reminds me.” Mikumo started again, “You've been way too violent. Stop solving everything with force.”

 

“You're still on it? And what do you mean? You're still saying that I'm not allowed to fight back?”

 

“No, I mean that there are better solutions available for you to choose from. If you also solved a fight with brute and force, it's makes you the same level as those who iniates them in the first place. Besides, using violances against people, are considered breaking the law in this country.” Mikumo said to him in all her seriousness. She wants him to understand, that he needs to think first before he does something like beating up people again, others might not as merciless if they caught wind of it, they might even misinterpret his actions and even worse, they might even went against him.

 

“Hmm. I'm don't really understand Japan's rules, though. But I don't think everyone would always obey them.” Yuma points out to her. “So what do you think I should do then?” He asked at her, which left her dumbfounded for a moment, and when he didn't receive a desired answer from her then he continued.

 

“Rules makes the world work. But they don't always protect you. My old man used to say that.” Yuma said to her, while looking at the dark sky, “In the end, only your own strength can protect you. That and… you can run or you can rely on others.”

 

What's with him? His reasoning was too childish but I guess, Kuga-kun has a point there. “Then what if you don't have the strength to protect yourself?” Mikumo throws his word back questioningly, “You said you're going to run away or rely on other people's strength? You know that, that's too naive of you.”

 

“You're right about all that, that rules makes the world work and people doesn't always obey them. But they are there because of us. Laws were made to reminds us not to repeat the same mistake as everyone else before, to reminds us there's something we can do and don't in this world for a reason that has been proven harmlful to us in some way or form in the past, sometime the laws were there as an act of prevention to slower down or limit the course of a misdeed decisions.” She said it to him stubbornly, “I understand that much, at least, and to be honest, I'm not one to talk about it because I broke school rules countless time on my own accord and I'm not proud about that.” Mikumo murmured, with a sad looks on, her hands clenched tightly on her lap, but those looks didn't last long on her, once she face him again with a new found determination.

 

“But that doesn't give you the excuse to use force against people who wronged you since you've the strength to. Having rules doesn't always means it limits the options that people has to protect themselves. So there's always a way to protect yourself without even breaking the rules.” She looks at him earnestly with those vibrant green eyes, those eyes told Yuma everything straight fowardly and honestly, this girl was never a good liar. Somehow, he had a feeling that she had taught him something within her own words.

 

“So you're saying that fighting or using violances are considered unacceptable in Japan?” Yuma blinked at her as he asked her slowly, which she nodded all too firmly.

 

“You people sure are fussy here.” Yuma complaints to himself as he finished off his remaining burger, he jumped off from his sit and look up at her. “All right. Then teach me all about Japan's laws, Osami.” He declared to her, while crumpling the wrapper and put it away inside his pocket. No littering are allowed, he saw the sign in front of the park.

 

The night breeze blew her long hair gently, “Eh?”

 

“If I understand those rules better, then everything might turn out more smoothly for me during my stay here,” He cleared himself, “right?” Mikumo stared at her Japanese Neighbor companion for a moment, he's willing to learn in order to adapt to this world. At least, he's not trying to be stupidly uncultured. She thought to herself.

 

“Okay! I got it! Then I'll teach you all about Japan.” Mikumo agreed to him. “But in return, you've to listen to me!”

 

“Good, I'm counting on you!” Yuma agreed to her with a mock gesture of salute, as he walk off. “Great. Now I'm able to relax a bit.” Mikumo heard him mumbling to himself, as she could only look at his retreating back while he walks out of the park's entrance, before she remembered.

 

“Ah, wait! Kuga-kun, always remember to look at the red light when you cross—” Her words died on her lips and her eyes went wide in shock, as she saw a car screeched and smashed right through Yuma's small body. Her drink spilled off to the ground as she rushed towards him.

 

“Kuga!” She cried out for him. “Kuga!” This is bad. He's not dead, right? She was kneeling beside him as she looks at Yuma's unmoving body in panic-stricken. She tried to reach to him with her trembling hands, but only to jerk away as soon as she heard the low gruelling groans.

 

Yuma groaned in pain, “Damn. I did it again. I forgot all about the car.” and tried to push himself up with his hands supporting himself. Mikumo stared at him in shock, at the black crack on his eyes, like a broken porcelain doll, and it slowly baffled her even more, on how those cracks closed down slowly, leaving a clear and clean face, like it was never even there.

 

“S—somebody call an ambulance!! Are you alright?!” The passenger woman went out of the car and asked them in fear.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Yuma pops up comically, scaring her off even more. “Huh!? What!?”

 

“Hyah. I'm sorry I broke your car.” Yuma apologised to them while shuffling inside his bag, and pulled out his unused money. “This is all I have…” He offered the money to the woman.

 

“Huh!? Why!?” The woman refused him, still confused, probably at how Yuma was not injured or alive from the harsh impact.

 

He's not an evil person. Mikumo knows it that much. But he's the real thing. The breeze once again blew around them, as she looked at Yuma's apologitic cheshire grin.

 

He's a real Neighbor.

 

Osami Mikumo's average life as a normal 15 years old junior high schooler would've changed forever the very next day. Thanks to her fateful encounter with the mysterious Kuga Yuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Feedback are welcome as the rising sun from the East. (Loneliness can kill a bunny.)
> 
> Character review:  
> How do you think I make Osami as a character? Annoying? Marry Sue? Sweetie has her point? Cool but pointless? Regardless, Osami has the very essence of Osamu in her backbone in someway or another, so I do expect she's going to be well disliked and liked at the same time. Such fate of being a weak shounen character, Osami have to bear it on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reaching all this way.
> 
> Character review:  
> Osami is pretty much like another world Osamu (Alternate Universe). Her name means "discipline" and "beauty". But unlike the original Osamu, she has a 'trouble maker' tedency because she thinks it's convenient. Don't worry, she's still honest, straight forward and likes to help and be kind to people, just less akward and more cheerful in a way. She also found the existence of contact lenses, but she didn't rely on it too much, she still wear her thick glasses at home and off day. I think, making her sociable regardless of people and also fashionably trendy make up for her not being a Border agent and give her a somewhat "bad girl" image, but her teachers won't mind it because she's still good at studying and exams, like don't judge the book by its cover. She's strong by the way, not the lame "I'm strong because this is another world" or "I'm born from hell so I need cool power to be liked" kind of reasons but a reason where she needs to be strong for herself and because this is another world story.
> 
> Again, thank you.


End file.
